


Three Little...

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Het, Hufflepuff, Moresomes, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hufflepuffs have issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little...

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my very few attempts at het. I'm sorry...
> 
> Wrote this for a facebook friend in 2009.
> 
> You can read the story of "The Three Little Pigs" [here.](http://www.yankeeweb.com/library/storytime/grimmbros/grimmbros_60.html)

Myrddin Rothe awoke in a room with three chicks. One was yellow, one was ginger, and one was light brown. They chirped and pecked and seemed perfectly happy. He was so screwed.

********************

It had started when he found Hannah Abbott crying in the Common Room. She was severely stressed about final exams. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like in her seventh year, when she faced the N.E.W.T.s. He wasn't too happy about them, but he wasn't going to cry about it. But he hated to see a fellow Hufflepuff suffering. He remembered their in-house motto: He who laughs last, laughs longest. Hannah deserved a laugh.

Myr sidled over to Ernie Macmillan. Myr was fascinated with Ernie. He was always so serious, and his eyes were so large. So limpid. And his lower lip was so plump. When he was studying, as he was now, his mouth hung a bit slack. Myr wanted to bite that lip.

"Ernie," he whispered. "Hannah is upset."

"Yes, I know" Ernie whispered back. "She doesn't like it when people make a fuss. I'm trying to give her some space."

"Well," Myr moved his mouth a little closer to Ernie's ear, "I thought we might cheer her up a bit."

Ernie sighed. "Y'know, Myr, some of us have to study."

Myr sighed in return. He was accustomed to Ernie brushing him off, but that didn't mean he liked it. And he didn't appreciate the dig, either. He did study, just not as much as most of the other Hufflepuffs. He was terribly bright and just understood things quickly. Paradoxically, the fact that he was such a quick study is what had landed him in Hufflepuff in the first place. He had never had to spend much time on his studies, and his puckish features and natural charm meant that he had never had to work very hard for anything else, either. Combine with a complete inability to resist double entendres and penis jokes, and you had yourself a Hufflepuff. Myr gave up on Ernie, and looked around for someone more cooperative.

*******************

Susan Bones was curled up in a window seat, idly flipping the pages of the book in her lap and looking at her reflection in the dark glass. When she saw the reflection of Myr sneaking up behind her, she quickly gave herself up to giggles.

"What do you want, Myr?"

"I want to make Hannah stop crying."

"Then why are you over here?"

"I want some help."

Susan threw her book aside, stood up, and kissed Myr smack dab on the lips.

"In that case, I'm just the woman you're looking for."

**********************

They ended up carrying Hannah into the upper-classmen's lounge. She didn't resist. 

As Susan laughed and tickled Hannah's feet, Myr kept a careful grasp on the wriggling girl and repeated the mnemonic that Professor McGonagall had helped him develop to control his magic.

"One is straw, two is wood. One is straw, two is wood. One is fine, two is . . . good." He had added that last part himself. Professor McGonagall would hardly approve.

Myr felt confident that he could keep it together. He'd been practicing his self-control. Hadn't he let Ernie alone?

***********************

And two was good. Mry kissed Hannah while Susan spanked the willowy blond. Every smack on her arse made Hannah moan into Myr's open mouth, and shudder against him. Just when he thought that she might come just from the shivering pressure of this alone, the girls turned the tables on him. Well, they tipped him, actually. Onto the floor.

Hannah was sitting on his stomach, with her skinny arse turned towards him. Just as Hannah grasped his cock, Susan swung her leg over his chest. As she leaned her back against Hannah's, she straddled Myr's face. The redhead's plump thighs gently squeezed Myr's head as he sucked her clit into his mouth.

************************

Both girls had come, one shuddering to completion triggering the other. Hannah's hand and clit rubbing on his cock had kept him hard, but the slow, steady pressure she was using did nothing to bring him beyond arousal. He was just beginning to get uncomfortable when he heard heavy footsteps enter the room. Susan was facing the door and she laughed. 

"Hey Zach! Look what we have."

Oh no. No. One was straw, two was wood, three was b... Three was bollocks. Three was buggered. Three was bloody hell. Three was bad.

************************

Myr's struggles did him no good. He could have easily bucked Hannah off. She was tall, but she was no match for Myr's compact, muscular frame. But Zacharias Smith was the Captain of the bloody Hufflepuff Quidditch team. All those hours on the broom made his thighs as hard as rock. And now another rock-hard part of the Chaser's anatomy was pressed against Myr's prick. Myr could have safeworded; the Hufflepuff code required consent in all things. But as his cock strained upward and met Zach's, Myr knew it was far too late to back out now. What would happen would happen. He stopped thinking and focused his energy on thrusting up again, and again.

*************************

Thank Merlin that Myr was on the floor, because no one ever fell off the floor. Susan's ample breasts were pressed against his face, his thumb was pumping in and out of Hannah's ass, and his cock was pressed between Hannah and Zach. He couldn't thrust anymore. He was reduced to a kind of helpless twitching, giving himself over to the rhythm set by the wet cunt and throbbing cock that squeezed him between them. The light dimmed, then shrunk to a bright point and spun, as with a tightening rush Mry exploded and the world went black.

One was straw, two was wood, and three huffed and puffed and blew the house down.

*************************

When Myr woke up, he was in the Hufflepuff upper-classmen's lounge. He was on the floor. He was confused for a moment until he saw and heard the three chicks: one yellow, one ginger, and one light brown. They chirped and pecked and seemed perfectly happy. Why in the bloody hell did this keep happening to him? 

Myr sighed and gathered up the chicks. He ignored the laughter in the Common Room as he made his way out of the Hufflepuff dormitories. He was so screwed. Professor McGonagell would definitely give him detention this time. Hadn't she told him, again and again, three required brick?


End file.
